Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of touch panel technology, and particularly relates to a touch panel and an electronic device with the touch panel.
Description of Related Art
A single conductive micropattern (e.g., mesh) of the transparent substrate on the touch panel may not be notified by the eyes of people with normal vision actually, but a micropattern combination with higher visibility will be obtained once a first conductive micropattern overlaps a second conductive micropattern.
To solve the above issues, a patent publication (No. CN102334091A) discloses a touch panel comprising a transparent substrate; a first electrically conductive micropattern, the linear trace disposed on or in the first transparent substrate with geometry of the repeating geometric form unit having an open network; a second electrically conductive micropattern, the linear trace line electrically isolated from the first electrically conductive micropattern possesses repeating geometric form unit having a second opening network; a second conductive micropattern overlapping the first electrically conductive micropattern, to meet at least one of the following conditions or combination of them: (1) at least a portion not parallel; (2) different geometric form unit; (3) different cell size.
The visibility of touch panel can be controlled via the non-overlap of the first conductive micropattern and the second conductive micropattern, majorly by adjusting the traces of the first conductive micropattern and the second conductive micropattern to be non-parallel or by designing different geometric form or size of cells in the first conductive micropattern and the second conductive micropattern. The key issue is to adjust the tilt angle between traces resulting the combination micropattern and enhancing the visibility. The process needed to form different geometric form and size in micropattern and arrange the tilt angle is with higher cost and larger workload.